Prideful Vengeance
by HornLove
Summary: What went through Leah's head when Sam sent Jared to meet Jake's renegade pack and bring them together...


_"He wants you back home, Lee Lee."_

A million things raced through my mind. He wants me back? He got rid of her? He still loves me? He still needs me like he did the day we met? Does he admit that our love triumphs all? Does he miss me? Does he still care for me?

Thoughts pounced in and out of my brain, images of him begging on his knees to take him back, of him crying his eyes out. Him telling me I was beautiful. How I was the only one he's ever seen or ever wanted...how he's sorry he made a mistake and even left me for a second. How he wishes he could turn back time, only to love me harder and stronger and forever. How badly he wishes that Emily never existed, how he can see that I was his one true,_ chosen _love.

I almost licked my lips greedily and wanted to cackle at the thought of my cousin hurt the same way I was when he broke my heart. I almost smiled at the thought of Emily crying herself to sleep just like how I do. I wanted jump in triumph and scream in her face and slap her and tell her that she deserved every single second of discomfort she would feel.

I wanted her to hurt. I wanted her to pain. I wanted her to realize that she was never Sam's and never will be.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

_"Where you belong."_

Anger. Disbelief._ Hatred. _How could he do this to me? How could he say that to me? How could he build the fucking nerve and actually say anything to me anymore? Does he really think I'm that stupid? Does he really think I'm so mindless and pathetic that I'll jump at any opportunity he gives me?

How could he fucking do that to me? How could he make me feel so bad...feel so horrible, how could he purposely inflict any more pain than he already has? How could he intentionally use me to bring his stupid pack together? How could he disregard me that badly for his own advantage?

How could anyone be so selfish?

I could cry for days and days; I could complain and pout and scream and wander to the ends of the earth and he would never care for me. I could kill myself and he still wouldn't care. No matter how much I love him, he's forgotten about me.

He knows I still love him and he's trying to use it against me. He doesn't want_ me_ back. He wants Seth, he wants Jacob...he knows if I come back, so will Seth and maybe even Jake will come to his senses. He chose to hit my weak spot, he chose to never treat me the same as the others.

This wasn't his way of telling me he loved me again...but just another knife in my back that clearly stated that he hated my guts. Him actually saying this...was his way of telling world that I was weak, but more importantly, he chose to tell me that he was willing to use me and my pain as an instrument.

He wasn't the Sam I knew. He was devious, cunning, evil...ambitious. Insane to the point in which he didn't care that he hurt me any more.

The pain hit me even worse than it usually does.

And it was over. Something more familiar took over. Fire burning anger poured into my heart and the ripples released through the air. I couldn't contain myself. My pride filled me to the brim, and I wished so badly he was right in front of me so I could tear his fucking face out, maybe to match his fiancées.

My tail twitched in excitement at the tempting image...

And all this happened within the course of two seconds.

It was dead silent as my growls rippled through the air, and the only person to this day knows what exactly ran through my head was Seth. Jake even gave me a moment of respect, and let me finish with my cussing escapade.

And when it was over, I prospered.

**This is why Sam sucks. He deliberately used Leah because he wanted his pack to re-form. That's pretty low/pathetic.**

**Note: I really wanted to write a variation of what Leah might've said as she was 'cussing' Jared out, but I honestly cannot comprehend how pissed she must of been and what words she would've used. It's just something I think SM wanted to leave as interpretive to the reader...**

**I also want to add a confrontation between Sam/Leah, after this happened, where Leah slaps him and yada yada lol**

**REVIEW:) **


End file.
